A Thousand Years
by sehunash
Summary: Detik-detik menjelang pernikahanmu, akankah kamu merubah keyakinanmu tentang calon suamimu, Oh Sehun? RnR please :'D


**Cast:** Oh Sehun, You

**Disclaimer:** God, SMEnt and Mr&Mrs. Oh.

**A/N**: aneh pokoknya aneh.

* * *

Kamu memejamkan matamu untuk sejenak. Berusaha menenangkan diri dari segala macam pikiran yang mengganggumu. Berusaha memikirkan keputusan mana yang paling baik untukmu. Kamu pikir kamu yakin, kamu pikir kamu sudah cukup merasakan bahagia bersamanya. Dan kamu yakin, bahwa dengan bahagia-lah kamu dan dia akan bersama-sama selamanya.

Tapi, mungkinkah ini hanya akan menjadi kebahagiaan sesaat?

Kamu memeluk dirimu sendiri dan mencengkeram pelan kedua lenganmu. Kamu ragu. Kamu _takut_. Takut bahwa keputusan ini nantinya akan kamu sesali dalam jangka waktu beberapa tahun lagi. Takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia bisa saja bercumbu dengan wanita lain di belakangmu. Ketika kamu sedang sibuk mengurusi bayi mungilmu, dia malah bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita di luar sana. Kamu takut...

Lalu kamu memikirkan laki-laki itu. Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang telah membuatmu jatuh hati beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Kekasihmu. Pria tampan yang mapan dan memiliki lengkungan senyum meneduhkan di wajahnya. Lelaki yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu apa adanya. Namun sekarang kamu menjadi ragu. Apakah kata-kata itu hanya bualan semata? Lalu kamu kembali mengingat saat kalian pertama kali bertemu...

Saat itu, kamu masih berumur enam tahun. Keluargamu baru pindah ke luar kota hari ini. Dan sekarang kamu sedang berada di komplek rumahmu yang baru. Tentu saja kamu belum mengenal tempat ini. Tempat yang masih terasa amat asing bagimu. Kedua orangtuamu sedang sibuk mengurusi barang-barang rumah untuk ditempatkan di rumah barumu, dan mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menjaga dirimu. Selayaknya anak kecil biasa, kamu memuaskan rasa penasaranmu dan berjalan-jalan keliling komplek. Kamu terus dan terus berjalan sepuasmu hingga ke sebuah tempat yang amat jauh dari rumah.

Sekarang kamu baru menyadari bahwa kamu telah berjalan terlalu jauh. "Aku dimana?" kamu bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tempat itu sangat sepi dan banyak rumput-rumput liar. Kamu sudah tidak tahu jalan pulang. Kamu berlari, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada orang yang lewat kesini. Namun tetap kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Karena panik, kamu pun mulai menangis sambil berlari. Saat kamu sedang berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, sebuah batu berukuran sedang membuatmu tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh, meninggalkan sebuah luka di lututmu. Tangisanmu bertambah kencang, dan kamu terduduk di pinggir jalan.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Kamu mendongakkan wajahmu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu sedang memandangimu dengan muka prihatin. Ia sedang menaiki sepeda kecil dengan jok di belakangnya. Kamu masih menangis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kok nggak dijawab sih? Namaku Sehun. Namamu siapa?" namun aku masih menangis dan tidak menjawab. Tapi Sehun tidak marah, ia malah jadi tersenyum akan tingkahku. "Ya sudah kalau nggak mau jawab." Dia lalu membantumu berdiri, kamu menurut dan duduk di trotoar.

Kini tangismu mulai agak mereda, meskipun masih sesenggukan. Kamu terdiam dan mengorek-ngorek luka di lutut itu. Namun Sehun langsung memegang tanganmu. "Eh, jangan dikorek! Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah, langsung obatin ya!" dia nyengir. Kamu pun mengangguk kecil. Kamu masih sesenggukan dan mengelap tangis di wajahmu. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah permen lolipop berwarna-warni. Kamu terdiam dan terus memandangi lolipop itu. Kamu menginginkannya. Saat hendak memakannya, Sehun menoleh padamu. "Eh... kamu mau?" tanyanya. Kamu mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum lalu memberikan lolipop itu kepadamu. "Nih, buat kamu saja."

Kamu tersenyum dan memakan lolipop pemberiannya. Enak. Sehun memangku kedua tangannya dan terus memandangimu yang sedang mengemut permen itu. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri, namun kamu tidak menyadari itu. Begitu habis, kamu baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah sore. "Sudah sore..." gumammu kecil. Sehun ikut melihat ke langit dan mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya dan berkata kepadamu. "Ayo cepat naik."

Awalnya kamu ragu dan menolak ajakannya. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum kepadamu. "Kamu nggak akan kenapa-napa kok. Naik saja..." setelah merasa bahwa kamu akan aman bersamanya, kamu pun duduk di jok belakang. Sehun memboncengmu pulang dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang senang, tapi kamu tidak tahu kenapa. Sesampainya di rumah, kamu langsung turun dan menatap Sehun. "Ingat ya, langsung dicuci lukanya. Dah, _princess_." Katanya dengan malu-malu. Kamu tidak paham mengapa ia memanggilmu _princess_, namun yang jelas ia langsung berbalik pergi dengan sepedanya.

* * *

Kamu kembali membuka kedua matamu. Ingatan akan kenangan masa kecil itu terasa begitu jelas. Ah, betapa kamu merindukan kenangan itu. Namun kamu langsung mengepalkan kedua tanganmu ketika memikirkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika keputusan ini kamu ambil. Setan dalam pikiranmu seakan mendesakmu agar membatalkan semua ini. Ini sebuah hal yang sakral! Mana mungkin kamu bisa seenaknya mengubah pikiranmu? Namun di dalam hati ini masih saja terasa mengganjal, entah mengapa. Kamu bertengkar dengan perasaanmu sendiri. _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Kamu berkata dalam hati. Kamu mencoba mengingat lagi apa yang selama ini telah Sehun lakukan kepadamu...

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kamu yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor, tiba-tiba mendapat sms dari seseorang. Saat kamu baca, ternyata pesan itu dari Sehun. 'Hari ini kamu lembur, nggak?' begitu tulisan yang tertera di layar _handphone_-mu. Kamu pun menjawab, 'Nggak, Sehun-ah. Ada apa?' Sehun menjawab agak lama. Setelah sekitar setengah jam, ia baru membalas. 'Baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan kantormu ya.' Hah? Tumben Sehun menunggumu pulang kantor. Padahal biasanya dia lebih memilih berpacaran dengan _laptop _dan _iPad _kesayangannya itu. Ada apa dengan Sehun, ya? Apa yang telah ia rencanakan? Kamu jadi tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang kantor dan bertemu dengannya.

Akhirnya semua pekerjaanmu telah selesai dan kamu sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Begitu keluar dari gedung, ternyata di depan Sehun sudah menantimu dengan senyuman. Sehun terlihat tampan, seperti biasanya. Ia memakai kemeja yang dilipat di bagian lengan dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Hey, ada apa sih?" kamu menyapanya dengan agak bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan lalu memperlihatkan apa yang ia sembunyikan. Setangkai bunga mawar. Kamu pun ikut tersenyum, namun masih agak bingung. "Makasih... tapi, tumben kamu ngasih mawar buat aku?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Sebegitu burukkah aku?" ia lalu berdiri di belakangmu dan tiba-tiba menutup kedua matamu dengan sebuah sapu tangan hitam. "Eh? Ya, Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan ini?!" kamu berseru dan meminta pada Sehun agar melepaskan sapu tangan itu. "Sst, diamlah. Kita jalan sedikit ya, aku tuntun kok." Sehun lalu menuntunmu dan kalian berjalan pelan-pelan, entah kemana. Kamu sangat bingung dengan sikap Sehun hari ini, namun kamu hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti saja apa yang Sehun inginkan.

Akhirnya kalian berhenti di suatu tempat, entah tempat apa. Baru saja kamu hendak menanyakan dimana tempat ini, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun melepas pegangan tanganmu dan menghilang begitu saja. Kamu langsung panik dan mencoba mencari Sehun dengan mata masih tertutup. "Sehun-ah! Kamu kemana?" namun tidak ada yang menjawab. "Sehun-ah! Jangan bercanda… kamu dimana?!" tetap tidak ada yang menjawab. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang melepas sapu tangan yang menutupi matamu, dan kamu mulai membuka mata.

Ketika kamu membuka mata... suatu pemandangan membuatmu terdiam dan terpesona. Ternyata kamu tengah berada di sebuah taman yang indah. Berpuluh-puluh lampion warna-warni mengelilingimu. Hari yang sudah malam membuat lampion-lampion itu tampak begitu cerah dan indah. Kamu menutup kedua matamu. Kamu sangat terkejut. Siapa yang membuatkan semua ini untukmu? Sehun? Kamu tidak percaya. Sehun bukanlah tipe laki-laki romantis seperti yang lain. Sehun tidak mung—

"_This is all for you._"

Sehun memelukmu dari belakang. Kamu menoleh dan melihat wajahnya. "Sehun...?" Ia tersenyum. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku nggak seperti yang kamu inginkan. Aku nggak romantis, aku terlalu cuek. Aku memang seperti ini. Tapi asal kamu tahu, aku selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, kebahagiaanmu..."

Kamu masih terdiam dan belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di depanmu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya dan membukanya. Itu... sebuah cincin. Sehun berlutut di depanmu.

"Kamu mau kan... jadi istriku?"

* * *

Kamu kembali membuka matamu. Kenangan saat kamu dilamar itu membuatmu kembali yakin akan keputusanmu. Kamu masih teringat akan perkataan Sehun saat itu. _Aku selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu... _Kamu langsung merutuki dirimu sendiri karena telah meragukan kesetiaan Sehun. Bodoh sekali kalau kamu berani mengubah keputusanmu dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang begitu tulus menyayangimu. Betapa kamu telah menyesal telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kini kamu menjadi yakin. Seratus persen yakin. Kamu pun langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukmu dan merapikan kembali tatanan rambutmu dan gaun pengantinmu. Gaun pengantin yang cantik bernuansa putih. Sederhana, tapi indah. Seperti gambaran seorang Oh Sehun di matamu. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki membuka pintu dan menyapamu. Appa.

"Sudah siap, nak?" tanyanya. Kamu mengangguk lalu meraih uluran tangannya, dan kalian keluar dari pintu itu menuju altar. Kalian berjalan ke arah seseorang yang telah menantimu dengan senyuman yang tulus. Sehun. Hari ini ia tampak sangat tampan dengan pakaian _tuxedo _berwarna putih ditambah bunga mawar menyembul di jas-nya.

_One step closer..._

Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang nantinya akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu. Lelaki yang akan memimpin keluargamu. Lelaki yang akan menjadi masa depanmu. Semua harapanmu, keinginanmu, dan cita-citamu adalah dirinya. Sudah siapkah kamu dengan semua ini?

Begitu sampai, Sehun menggandeng tanganmu dan kalian tersenyum satu sama lain. Ya, kamu sudah siap untuk bersama Sehun selamanya.

**FIN.**


End file.
